Matsuo Taro (Retired)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. 'First Name' Matsuo 'Last Name' Taro 'IMVU Name' RacutioEnvarius 'Nicknames' *Matt, Matsu, *Agent Taro *Major Age 05/23/2109 26 Years Old Gender Male 'Height' 5'10" 'Weight' 184 Pounds 'Blood type' O+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Loyal, kind, and goes out of his way to make a joke to lighten the mood. Matsuo is the kind of guy you want around in any situation by your side, and will be there to help save you when you fall. He treats his enemies with extreme prejudice, and shows not even a hint of mercy to the worst of people. He won’t bother to cuff a murderer or rapist. No, instead, he’ll just put a bullet between their eyes, then file the appropriate paperwork and send a letter to the deceased next of kin. Matsuo is most known for his loyalty, courage, morals, leadership skills, and sense of humor. 'Clan & Rank' KasaiHana Keisatsu (KPD) Major. 'What district do you live in?' District 3. 'Relationship' N/A. 'Occupation' Liaison Agent and Major of the KPD. 'Fighting Styles' His own fighting combinations of Jujitsu, Muay Thai, and his traditional Japanese sword fighting styles of Muso Jikiden Eishin-ryu, Hyoho Niten Ichi-ryu, and Tenshin Shoden Katori Shinto-ryu, creating his own legendary combination of styles. 'Weapons of Choice' Desert Eagle .50 Magnum, Arctic Barrett .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle with muzzle break suppressor and a high-tech super-variable zoom optic scope with Infra-red and Magnetic Optic scope options built in as well, and his Digi-Struct katana, wakizashi, bo staff, and naginata halberd, and his spear. Allies/Enemies N/A as of yet. Want to create a rivalry, as well as create connections, over time. 'Background' Matsuo Taro grew up as a young child within District 2 of the city, under his highly wealthy parents. His Father being the Chairman of the KPD at the time, and his mother being a highly renowned fashion designer, Matsuo’s family was never short of money to live, and most importantly, he was never short of an education or structure. As time went on, and Matsuo grew up, he started to have a lot of the same ideals and morals as his father. As for his mother, she taught him all he’d need to know when it came to making deals with people, as well as other skills he’d need later on in life when dealing with situations that involve more of a silver tongue than others. As time passes, and Matsuo finally turns 16, having graduated from the KPD'' Academy at the youngest age in record, Matsuo is a prodigy of the cities Law Enforcement. Many were jealous of the kid who seemingly got a patrol car overnight, but soon, their tunes changed with seemingly a matter of days, all of the officers knowing him as the “Shining Star” of the KPD. At the age of twenty, Matsuo has been promoted to Agent, and is administered with specially made serum that was made to help him improve his own abilities significantly. Soon after several long months of operational field training, Matsuo is appointed as a Liaison Agent for Operation “Carjacker” by his father, specially appointed for the case to handle it. The Operation involved an extreme bust on the Grand Theft Auto crimes in KasaiHana City, in all districts. It was a mass covert operation that involved taking down any and all car-jackings in the city, and the KPD used everything at their disposal to do it, placing trackers, stealth recon cameras, UAV Drones, sting operations, etc. You name it, they did it, just to stop the most noteworthy crime and wipe it from the crime log, for a long, long time. After Operation “Carjacker” was a success, five years later, Matsuo’s father fell ill for a short while, leaving his mother to take care of his father, and Matsuo to take care of his father’s legacy in the KPD. A year after, at the age of twenty-six, Matsuo is appointed the rank of Major by his father, and the City Council, as well as the entire KPD behind him the entire time. His father and mother still live in District 2, and Matsuo now lives in a Penthouse at the top of one of the tallest towers in District 3, his house modeled after the traditional Japanese homes of his ancestors, with several high-tech home improvements you’d expect of any high ranking agent of the KPD. The entire house and grounds would have anything and everything you’d ever want or need, including a Japanese Zen'' Garden (complete with Cherry Blossom trees that have been genetically modified to grow cherries and blossoms year round at the same time, a huge fish pond, and several fountains), a Shrine, a Dojo, and much more. Now, being Major in the KPD, he seeks to take down crime in KasaiHana the right way, and remove the worst examples of humanity from the streets of the city. Permanently if necessary. His greatest goal is to become Chairman, like his father, and continue his father’s work. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, Chairmen Yun, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/Pallas/Densuke)~ Category:KPD Category:Major Category:KPD Police Force Category:Retired Bio Category:NPC